Oh, My, My, My
by HazelEyedGirl30
Summary: Troy and Gabriella have been best friends since the age of seven and nine. How to they eventually get together? ONESHOT. SONG FIC to Taylor Swift's Mary's Song  Oh, My, My, My .


**A/N: Hi again, yes I said that I would post a one-shot to Mary's Song (Oh, My, My, My) and finally here it is. Sorry about the long delay, school and home life has been evil. Right now I'm meant to be doing science homework on blood types...But I figured that this was more interesting. I don't know when I'll get another story out after this one. I'm working on a foster care style one-shot and when that is EVENTUALLY (like in 6 months time, knowing me...lol!) I'm planning on doing one about the back-story of one of the characters...Not saying who! Thanks to everyone who still reads my work. I promise to try and have a more regular upload but with school it doesn't always work. Thanks to everyone's reviews, remember constructive criticism is welcome!**

**DISCLAIMER: If I was rich enough I would scrap the PLP (look up 'The New SACE') so I don't have to suffer through it...Sadly I can't so I only own the plot.**

**Italics: Song lyrics, Normal: Story.**

_**Oh, My, My, My. **_

_She said, I was seven and you were nine__  
><em>_I looked at you like the stars that shined__  
><em>_In the sky, the pretty lights__  
><em>_And our daddies used to joke about the two of us__  
><em>_Growing up and falling in love and our mamas smiled__  
><em>_And rolled their eyes and said Oh My My My_

"Hey, Troy? The stars are bright tonight." He turned and looked at me, "Yeah, they are." I frowned slightly and nudged him softly, "You OK? You're quiet tonight." My best friend smiled at me, "Chill Gabs, I'm just tired after beating you in basket ball!" I stared at him and then pushed him in the shoulder. "I beat you, you idiot!"

00oo00

"They arguing again?" David Montez asked Jack Bolton as he walked outside beer and tongs in hand. "Yep, with the way they act they're like a married couple," Jack replied. "Oh you two aren't going over this again are you?" Stephanie Bolton put her hands on her hips glaring good naturedly at her husband and his best friend. "Oh, come on Steph! You know that they will fall in love when they're older," Jack shot back, with a grin on his face. Maria Montez walked out with the salad and both women rolled their eyes and said "Oh, My, My,My."

_Take me back to the house in the backyard tree__  
><em>_Said you'd beat me up, you were bigger than me__  
><em>_You never did, you never did__  
><em>_Take me back when our world was one block wide__  
><em>_I dared you to kiss me and ran when you tried__  
><em>_Just two kids, you and I...__  
><em>_Oh My My My My  
><em>  
>"Come on, let's go out the tree house!" I pulled Troy out from the house after waking him up. Still rubbing sleep from his eyes he stumbled into the bright back yard. After climbing up the ladder he said "You know 'cause I'm bigger than you I could beat you up." I looked at him and replied with, "Well, somehow I doubt you will 'cause you know I'll just beat you up harder!" Troy laughed his blue eyes sparkling, "I wouldn't do that anyway 'cause I know I'd lose my best friend!"<p>

00oo00

I glanced over at Troy slyly, "Truth or Dare?" he turned from the TV to look at me, "Dare." "Kiss me." Troy quickly checked to see that the parents were still outside, "Come here then." When I made no sign of moving from the couch he got up off the floor and walked towards me. I quickly ducked under the arms trying to pull me into a hug and ran out of the room with him shouting "No fair!"

_Well, I was sixteen when suddenly__  
><em>_I wasn't that little girl you used to see__  
><em>_But your eyes still shined like pretty lights__  
><em>_And our daddies used to joke about the two of us__  
><em>_They never believed we'd really fall in love__  
><em>_And our mamas smiled and rolled their eyes__  
><em>_And said Oh My My My..._

I drew a quick breath as I walked through the doors into the one place I hated. The one place that changed me from the outgoing little girl to the shy young women. Troy was now the hotshot basketball captain and we only spoke outside of school. We were still best friends though, thankfully. His older sister had stayed over at my house last night wanting to give a makeover for school. I tried to get out of it but she is just as bad as her brother! So bloody stubborn! She had made me wear my leggings (I refuse to wear skirts to school), a long sleeved dress that stopped 2 inches from my knees, and my knee high boots. I hugged my books to my chest as I made my way to my locker. After getting my books I just made it to home group before the bell went. I paused outside the door and walked in, my head held high. Whispers filled the air and I risked a glance at Troy, he looked at me in shock; not bothering to hide it. His eyes were shining like pretty lights.

00oo00

I was up in my room and I heard a knock at my balcony doors. Seeing Troy there I smiled and walked over opening the doors and stepping out. "Hey, Wildcat. You OK?" He looked nervous and kept rubbing the back of his neck. "IloveyouGabriellaMontez." I took as step back searching his face for any signs of lying to me. "Wait, can you say it again?" Troy took a deep breath, "I love you Gabriella Montez. I thought it was just a crush so I kept it to myself because I don't want to ruin our friendship. But then you walked into school after being in the hands of Mel and it all changed. I knew then that it wasn't just a crush, I knew that I..." He was cut off by me putting two fingers over his lips. Smiling I said, "You're rambling, I love you too Troy Bolton. Truth or Dare?" With a wary look in his eyes (Poor Troy had been on the receiving end of plenty of nasty dares, courtesy of me) he said, "Dare, as long as I don't have to move from this balcony or your room." My smile grew wider as I said "Kiss me."

00oo00

"Dad, go away!" Troy shouted as Gabriella buried her face in the crook of his neck. "Alright, alright. Just keep it PG rated." Laughing Jack dodged the pillow thrown at him by his son. David was standing at the BBQ and he called out to Jack, "I never thought those two would fall in love." Jack smiled, "Neither did I and only a few years ago we were..." Maria interrupted them, "Going over how they were like a married couple, yes we don't need to hear it for the third time." Troy and Gabriella walked out and both fathers began to tease them relentlessly. Stephanie and Maria both rolled their eyes and said "Oh, My, My, My."

_Take me back to the creek beds we turned up__  
><em>_Two A.M. riding in your truck and all I need is you next to me__  
><em>_Take me back to the time we had our very first fight__  
><em>_The slamming of doors instead of kissing goodnight__  
><em>_You stayed outside till the morning light__  
><em>_Oh My My My My_

Yawing I sat up and looked at my boyfriend and whispered, "Creek?" His eager eyes shone in the darkness and we climbed down the tree outside the balcony. Riding in his truck was all I needed. Two AM was silently agreed on to be our time, without friends, family and school to bother us. I let out a scream as Troy unexpectedly spun the car around turning up the creek bed.

00oo00

Shouting filled the Montez household as Troy and I argued. "I saw you with her Troy, in the gym during free period!" Troy ran his hands through his hair, "I wasn't in the gym during free period, Brie! I was in the library revising for my Math Studies test!" He jumped back as I slammed the door in his face and I sat on my bed tears streaming down my face. I stood up and closed my balcony curtains. Waking up the next morning I felt a few tears escape as I remembered the fight Troy and I had the previous night. With a sigh I went to open the curtains and with a jolt of surprise I saw Troy sitting against the columns, sleeping. My heart went out to him, and the one thought that crossed my mind was that he had been out here all night. Crouching down I shook him gently, trying to wake him up. With a soft groan he opened his eyes smiling softly. Troy raised a hand and touched my cheek softly, "Everything OK?" I nodded and in that moment we both knew that all had been forgiven on both sides. "Let's get you inside, Wildcat."

_A few years had gone and come around__  
><em>_We were sitting at our favourite spot in town__  
><em>_And you looked at me, got down on one knee_

I was graduating. Graduating from University to be exact. I glanced out at the audience seeking out Jack and Stephanie, Mum and Dad, and finally Troy who had graduated two years ago. Even though I still had two years to go until I graduated he had stayed in New York, working as a music teacher at New York City High while I finished my own teaching degree. After today I could work as a P.E. teacher, hopefully at NYC High with Troy. Both of us love this city too much to leave anytime soon.

00oo00

Walking through Central Park we found our way to Lasker Pool and Rink, our favourite spot in all of Central Park. I was watching some ducks try to chase their kids out of the water when Troy touched my arm. I looked over at him and noticed that he was on one knee. "Marry me?"

_Take me back to the time when we walked down the aisle__  
><em>_Our whole town came and our mamas cried__  
><em>_You said I do and I did too__  
><em>_Take me home where we met so many years before__  
><em>_We'll rock our babies on that very front porch__  
><em>_After all this time, you and I_

We returned to Albuquerque for our wedding. Everyone came, friends from high school and University, family, people from our home town. Everyone. Standing up the front, next to Troy I had no cold feet, no second thoughts. I knew that this was the life I'm meant to lead; I knew that I was meant to be Mrs. Troy Bolton. I glanced to the front of the pews and I saw Mum and Stephanie crying. Oh, wonderful Mum! Do not make me cry! Troy followed my gaze and bit back a smile. The priest asked the question everyone had been waiting for. Troy spoke first, "I do." I grinned at him and I did too.

00oo00

Remembering when we met in Albuquerque, our parents bumping into old friends in the local supermarket, I had to smile. I was standing on the front porch leaning on the balcony when Troy came up behind me. "Some people are hungry." I turned to see him standing with Jack David and Jessica Stephanie in his arms. "Bottles are in my pockets." I grabbed one and took Jessica from him; sitting in the hammock we rocked them while they ate.

_I'll be eighty-seven; you'll be eighty-nine__  
><em>_I'll still look at you like the stars that shine__  
><em>_In the sky, Oh My My My..._

I looked over at my husband of 65 years and I said softly "Hey Troy? The stars are bright tonight." He just looked at me, took my hand and smiled, his eyes twinkling.


End file.
